The present invention relates generally to grout sealer applicators. After applying grout to tile, the grout is sealed to avoid mildew and staining. A liquid grout sealer is applied to the grout. Preferably, application of the grout sealer to the tile is minimized.
Various devices have been used for applying the grout sealer to the grout. For example, a sponge is soaked in the grout sealer and then slid along the grout. As another example, a wheel with bristles along the circumference of the wheel is dipped in the grout sealer and then run along the grout using a supporting handle. As yet another example, a piece of cloth fabric is wrapped around a finger. The finger and the material are dipped into the liquid grout sealer to absorb the sealer. The fabric is then slid along the grout.
The present invention is defined by the following claims, and nothing in this section should be taken as a limitation on those claims. By way of introduction, the preferred embodiment described below includes a grout sealer applicator, a method of use of the applicator and a method of manufacture of the applicator.
In one aspect, a strip of material for releasably holding grout sealer, such as a strip of bristles or sponge material is applied around a sleeve. Alternatively, a patch adapted to fit around a tip of a finger is applied on the sleeve. The sleeve is adapted for fitting over an appendage such as the finger of a user. For example, the sleeve comprises a flexible rubber material.
In a second aspect, a strip of material for releasably holding the grout sealer is adapted for use around an appendage without the sleeve. For example, a band of bristles is positionable around a finger.
The applicator is dipped within grout sealer. The sleeve may prevent sealer from getting on the user""s finger. The grout sealer is then applied to the grout by sliding the bristles or sponge material along the grout.
The applicator with the sleeve is manufactured by applying a bonding agent to one or both of the strips of material and the sleeve. The strip of material is then bonded to the sleeve.